moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarWizardWars/Whiplash (2014) Review
Whiplash (2014), one of the best movies of the year, I didn't see it in cinemas, but I did see it sometime last week and I thought I'd do a review on it. Whiplash, directed by Damien Chazelle, considered world-widely as one of the best movies of 2014 and quiet possibly of all time and was nominated for 5 Oscars at the 87th Academy Awards. Warning, Spoiler Alert for those of you who haven't seen the film just yet. The film was fantastic. I found it a mildly entertaining and interesting movie filled with a great story, great music and great acting. Miles Teller and J.K. Simmons were brilliant. Overall, I give this movie a solid A+ and 5 out of 5 stars. Now let's get to what I thought were the best moments in the film. Number 4: Andrew and his dad go to the cinemas I know, this sequence is short and it isn't really significant in the movie, but seeing Andrew and his dad going there kinda makes me feel like I'm in his shoes, especially since its at the start of the film, which gives me the feeling like I'm already in the cinemas about to see more of this film. Number 3: Fletcher and Andrew talk in the restaurant I kinda felt like this was a redeeming point for Fletcher. I know he's not a bad guy in this film, but he does resemble a 100% villain because of how he gives his class some great pressure and physical abuse. By that, I mean hitting Andrew across the face and calling him names and talking about his mother leaving him, which I thought was pretty harsh. When Andrew meets up with him in the restaurant and they talk and apologize and so on, it really seemed like a break from all the intensity of the film and a neutral understanding between them seem formed. Number 2: Andrew loses it Andrew was being under a lot of pressure and taking a lot of abuse from his teacher, Fletcher, and I knew that the more further he pushed Andrew to the edge of his breaking point, the more intense the movie became. Especially when Andrew's hands start bleeding, I did kinda cringe a little. Then, Andrew finally snaps in two scenes in the film. One is where he loses control while practicing and punches through a drum after breaking up with his girlfriend. The other, is a more intense scene when Fletcher finally says to Andrew that he's out of the role of the drumming set and Andrew finally snaps and tackles Fletcher and nearly beats him up before he's stopped by the other two drummers who wanted the role of drumming. This moment leaves everyone with the idea that someday, any teacher could pressurize their student on and on and on until one day, they finally get fed up of it and suddenly they decide to snap and try to take their anger out on the teacher, seeing as the student would've had enough of their bullsh*t. Number 1: Andrew finally does the best drum solo ever at the end of the film This scene shows that Andrew is desperate to try and prove that he is great at performing drum solos and that he never gave up no matter what. He kept on going and he ended up performing the best drum solo ever. This mirrors what Fletcher had told everybody the story about Sean Casey, the student that hanged himself of depression and frustration over the pressure Fletcher had also given him, who also performed a great drum solo before Andrew. So those were my Top 4 Favourite Moments in the film, let me know what your favourite sequences in the film were and what you thought about the film and be sure to stay tuned for more blog reviews. Category:Blog posts